One (character)
One, or 1, is the small red Numberblock. 1 first appears in the episode with the same name. She is voiced by Beth Chalmers. Appearance 1 has a small red cube body with an eye on the front and a mouth. She also has two arms and two legs and has a number 1 on top of her. She appears in all the episodes and has the most appearences Personality 1 is sweet, curious, helpful, friendly, bubbly and clever. She loves finding things that are alone and normally calls them 1 of something, while the other Numberblocks call something alone a'' something (e.g 1 would call one bee ''one bee while the other Numberblocks would call it a'' bee). She sometimes feels sad since she only has one block, which means she can do less things than the others. Episode Appearances *All Quotes *"1 wonderful world, and 1 me!"'' *''"You're amazing!"'' Relationships 2 Two is the first number who One ever met who isn't a One. They overall have a great relationship 3 One and Three had a great relationship. One enjoyed Three's show, but sometimes, One and Two can slightly be disappointed with Three's boastful personality as in "The Whole of Me". 4 One and Four had a nice relationship. They are square Numberblocks. In "Four", Four paints One using squares. 5 One and Five had a nice relationship. 6 One and Six had a nice relationship. 7 One and Seven had a nice relationship. 8 One and Eight had a nice relationship. In "Double Trouble", One doubles up to Eight in a doubling adventure, which leads to Eight splitting half by half down to eight Ones. Every time Nine sneezes out his middle block, he always turns into Eight and One, which leads to One jumping into Eight's hole to turn back into Nine. 9 One and Nine had a nice relationship. In "The Three Threes", Nine splits into The Three Threes to open One's honey Jar. 10 One and Ten had a fantastic relationship. When Ten is first introduced, One was surprised that Ten had a 1 on top. One was also pleased with Ten being a rocket. Trivia * On Halloween 2017, a pumpkin was carved in the shape of Numberblock 1. * 1 is the only Numberblock to not be made of other Numberblocks. ** This is because 1 fell from the sky as a small block until it evolved into her. * There is a fanmade Numberblock posted on Twitter called "Zero point Five (0.5)" who resembles 1, but it is half 1's size and has no arms. ** There is also Numberblock 0, whose design heavily resembles 1, but it has an almost transparent block. * 1 is the first Numberblock to ever be seen in the show. * 1 was originally white with black limbs and two eyes that resemble the eyes of Alphablock A or B from Alphablocks. Her Numberling was also in serif. * 1 is the first square number, cube number, triangle number, and polygonal number to appear. Counterparts *Elmo (Sesame Street) - Both are cute and red. *Muno (Yo Gabba Gabba!) - Both are red cyclopses. *Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) (Codename Kids Next Door) - Both have red and the same number in their name. *Mr. Small (Mr. Men) - Both are small and red. *Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) - Both are red and square, but in The Mr. Men Show (2008), Mr. Strong is triangular. *Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) - Both have red and a number 1. *Wilt (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) - Both are red and have a number 1. *Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Both are small cyclopses, but Plankton is evil. *Numberjack One (Numberjacks) - Both have the same number and name. *Blocky (BFDI) - Both are red and single blocks. *Vulk, Flamzer and Aquad (Mixels) - All are red cyclopses. Gallery One as a pumpkin.jpg |Numberblock 1 as a pumpkin 1 ii.png NB E01 00.png |Number 1 in her debut episode "One" S2 E6.PNG |"(singing) We're ten Ones, and we're playing in the sun / Making friends is our idea of fun." Sleeping_1.PNG|1 sleeping, as seen in "Another One" Sleeping_1_(The_Terrible_Twos).PNG|1 sleeping in another episode called "The Terrible Twos" Don't...Count...Them..png|One being tickled by Fluffies with Two and Three Category:Characters Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Females Category:Numberblocks voiced by Beth chlamers Category:Square Numberblocks Category:Cube Numberblocks Category:Triangular Numberblocks Category:Pentagonal Numberblocks